The purpose of the Planning and Evaluation Core is to monitor the progress of the various components of the Partnership and to effectively evaluate their activities to ensure all objectives are implemented and achieved. The various committees established through this Core will also be used to identify short-and long-term initiatives, implement policies, evaluate processes and participate in the Partnership's decision-making activities. Through these mechanisms, general oversight, communications and interactions will be greatly enhanced. Priority functions of this Core will be to ensure integration of inter-institutional initiatives, establish and implement performance measures for activities conducted in the Developmental Core (which include pre-pilot, pilot and full projects, shared resources, faculty recruitment and training activities), maximize resources, maintain effective communications, and report on the Partnership's progress to institutional leaders, the Program Steering Committee and the National Cancer Institute.